


Crossplay Squad Bathroom Break

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, Crossplay, Farting, M/M, Scat, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Rodney, Butch, and Max are having the time of their lives crossplaying as their favorite hot anime babes at the local convention! With midnight approaching, it’s just about time to party and let the real fun begin. All they need to do before hand is take a simple bathroom break...





	Crossplay Squad Bathroom Break

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned! 
> 
> This is a collaboration with the wonderful artist Octoboy! They made a pic to go alongside the story you can check out here: https://twitter.com/CrazyStationTwo/status/1085407744319016960

What a great convention! Rodney, Butch, and Max were having a blast!

Rodney was the head of the little ensemble, the bold mastermind behind this entire stunt who coordinated all the crossplaying fun. It was hard to deny he loved all the attention with the tiny little outfit he was wearing. Rodney had drawn so many gazing eyes walking about the con in his super scanty Ryuko Matoi cosplay! Just about every boy he glanced at in this ridiculous number had a blushing face or tented pants! Oh, and the attention he got from girls was just as delightful. He could feel all the slutty cosplayers around him seeth with envy every step he took! Just a simple catwalk showed off his tantalizing ass barely concealed by that pitiful excuse for a micro-skirt. He was showing so much skin and allowing so many panty shot opportunities, it’d almost gotten him in trouble with security. Thankfully, he was able to explain he was a boy and that the areola popping out beneath his outfit was totally public appropriate.

Butch had always loved vocaloids ever since he started binging on it middle school. Now, he was finally able to cosplay as the star stunted pop star Hatsune Miku! His upper half looked positively adorable in that bright blue wig, it looked so natural on his bright eyed, spotless face. His lower half proved to be irresistible with his brand new shiny black thigh high boots. That tight footwear squeezed his legs just right to give him that delectable anime thigh absolute territory that tempted all eyes with its delicious thigh meat pudge. Tons of mumbling awkward dudes had already approached him saying they loved his cosplay before segwaying into some horribly embarrassing speech about how beautiful he was. Thankfully, speaking up and flexing his baritone voice was enough to get most of those sweaty creeps packing. 

The ever sheepish Max rounded out the ground with the least revealing crossplay of the lot. He was wearing his own take on Princess Peach! It was mostly the same from the canon character, just with one major difference. Max was wearing a pink mini skirt instead of a proper poofy dress. His white tights tipped with magenta heels were exposed to all, as were his tighty whities if he bent over. Max felt so great to be out there and sexy! It’d caused him to get all sorts of attention from the huge surge of Bowsette cosplayers trying to show off their stuff on the trough of the fad’s popularity. So many of them had few reservations about shoving their huge tits against his cheek, what a treat! He had to admit the makeup was a bit troublesome so he could just the right amount of dick sucking peach’s lips had, but it all seemed to be worth it. His initial reservations crossplaying were gone. Hell, he’d probably dress up like this again on his own time!

It took an awful lot of guts to crossplay any girly character, let alone choices as risque as the trio of ladies the boys were dressed as. Yet, through hard work, diet and exercise, they were pulling off their looks flawlessly! Just a little bit of makeup and it was difficult to tell these androgynous ensemble were boys without checking between their legs.

Well… perhaps saying they reached the coveted cute boy aesthetic just from hard work was a bit untrue. In reality, they owed a serious amount of their gorgeous soft looks to those outstanding diet pills they’d been downing. Hard to believe a diet pill actually worked; even harder to believe it made their complexion softer and diverted any unwanted belly fat to their thighs and ass! To some boys, having a big jiggling butt from losing weight would have been a downside. To Rod, Butch, and Max though? They all loved the attention their shaking rumps generated.

There was just… one major downside. No, two. The pills did have a tendency to make them thirsty; that was the really bad one. The other downside involved some complications in the bathroom, but all three of the boys didn’t mind. It’d been a bit scary to deal with the first time they had to take a dump on their diet pill prescription, but they’d grown to mostly ignore the problems. So what if they made bathroom breaks more interesting, they wouldn’t trade these looks for the world!

Like lightning the convention flashed before their eyes in a blur of photoshoots and panels. Each had been in so many photos showing off their sexy bodies from impromptu photos, it’d gotten nearly dazing. Before any of them knew it, they’d been flaunting their goods for hours. It was already 11pm!

Most of the con-goers by now seemed to have retreated to their hotel rooms to relax / get drunk until the next morning. Still, a handful of folks were still primed for action and partying in a huge rave in one of the convention center rooms. The trio couldn’t miss out on that could they? What good was being dressed like girls if they didn’t work their goods like total horny anime bitches?

There was just one minor issue.

“Rodneeeey~!” Max wailed, still trying his best to stay in character with a Peach voice. “Can we use the bathroom before we go party? I don’t want to fart on a hot guy if he gropes my buttcheeks!”

Butch chimed in, though taking no effort to vaguely feminine and keeping to his normal voice. “Yeah Rod, I gotta take a dump. Do you mind if we take a break to shit before we work our stuff?”

Rodney looked back to his two best pals, nodding in agreeance. “Yeah, sure! I actually haven’t used the bathroom all day. Haven’t even felt the need to pass gas! Guess I’m a little dehydrated, heh.”

Butch quipped back. “You sure you’re not just storing it in those lumps like a camel?” 

With that, Butch spanked his friend’s ass with a firm open palm! Rodney jolted to life surprised, reaching back to soothe his butt from the spank. Max simply looked on laughing at the whole ordeal, slowly heading towards the nearest available restroom in the mostly vacant con hallways. Rodney would hardly allow such humor at his expense! He lunged forward and smacked Max on his own fat ass, prompting a half playing-half sincere “OOOOW!!” To ring out his lips. 

The boys again were at the center of attention, at least among the remaining con-goers still out and about. The trio went about playfully slapping each other’s ample bottoms all the way to the bathroom. To spectators, it looked like insane fun you could only find acceptable at a convention. Oh god, if only they knew what insanity the trio were about to unleash.

Finally, they made it to the public restroom. The desolate near midnight traffic made it empty and spacious for each of them, even allowing the ever picky Max to luck out with a handicap stall. Each boy retreated into their own sanctity, still chatting it up even as panties dropped and butts took seats. Each couldn’t be more comfortable with the act about to unfold. 

Now, Rodney, Butch, and Max had obviously tampered with some highly experimental stuff taking pills that made them effortlessly look like cute anime girls. How bad could that other side effect be? Hot flashes? Sudden dry mouths? Or perhaps… perhaps suddenly, violently voiding out immense, inhuman amounts of waste seemingly from nowhere?

Rodney was the first to let the convention center know.

The moment Rodney pushed, the moment he pulled away his outfit’s thong string and aimed his asshole at the barren porcelain, his bowels thundered to life in a mighty roar! An enormous, explosive amount of methane thundered out of him in an ear splitting fart that could be heard from the next two rooms over! Thank god the trio’s superhuman bodies seemed to take the noise well now that all three were ripping ass at that level. They’d probably have gone deaf being so close to all the noise, at least judging by how Rodney’s toilet was reacting to it. The porcelain back had already started to crack and weaken just from the vibrations alone! The huge green clouds of smoke erupting out Rodney’s femboy bottom seemed to carry off the rubble onto the floor itself!

Butch was a little more controlled letting his apocalyptic asshole do its business. He attempted to sit on the toilet and let his wind out like a civilized woman. Sadly, his ass was thrust right off of the seat just from the sheer volume of matter suddenly forced into that tiny toilet bowl. Butch was force onto his face by his own ass slamming putrid fart gasses every which direction. Instead of giving classily farting on the can another shot, he simply reached back to spread his ass cheeks and let his billowing clouds hammer everything behind him. There wasn’t anyone else in the restroom outside his bros after all. Who cared if he was farting over everything face-down ass-up on the floor?

Max tried to be a little naughty with this impending bowel movement. He tried to sit on the toilet hugging the back end, as if he were being watched. In his non-practical fantasy, perhaps a boy could enter his unlocked stall and gawk at his outrageous boy bottom hammering out galeforce farts! That didn’t work out nearly as well as he planned, sadly. His incredibly distended anus gaping over half a foot wide wasn’t even situated over the toilet bowl! Oh, that poor floor. Hopefully no one would notice the minor crater-like indentation in the middle of the extra handicap space where his uncontrollable flatulence blasting made first contact.

Within seconds, any semblance of clean air had been tainted by a blasting of boy farts. The faint gray-green haze was everywhere, choking out whatever air was available, even leaving out the winding bathroom entrance! To spectators, it’d surely look like the world’s worst stink bomb had fired off. To the trio of cute anime crossplayers at the eye of the storm, it was merely the preamble for the real ordeal. 

As the bellowing, unbroken farts from the trio reached the 20 consecutive second mark, things turned a bit sloppier sounding. It all had a wetness to it that signalled gaseous releases weren’t the only thing about to explode out of them. Once the farts were muffled by some impending mass, there was no doubt as to what was coming. The trio was ready to truly unload!

Rodney’s inaugural shitload slammed out of him, throttling against the broken porcelain seat behind him like a superpowered punch! The steaming, thigh-thick shit mass broke the back of the toilet in mere seconds, turning the once cleanly display into an object rapidly drowning in an obscene shitpile. Of course, Rodney was more than use to the obscene spectacle his bowels were capable by now. He didn’t off much reaction beyond a relaxed sigh as he finally felt his gut drop its contents. Before long, he was playing with his phone to catch up with friends, just about ignoring the steaming mass of boy shit slamming out of him into that titanic pile!

Butch’s asshole was primed to fire on, not in, the toilet with his ass poking up and his face on the floor. Before his immaculate projectile giga dump could even hit the toilet, it was smashing against the wall behind him before raining down below on his old seat. To any spectators, it’d surely seem like there was a bottomless amount of scat slamming out of him. To Butch, it felt like it wasn’t coming out fast enough! One last strain and his torrential shit picked up enough speed to be neck breaking. Like his friend in the stall over, soon Rodney had encased his toilet in an insane amount of manure. Thankfully, standing up with a column of waste constantly thrusting out of him proved easy enough. He’d hate to be on the floor once everything started squishing under its own mass.

Max was the lone member of the crossplaying crew not to immediately, violently submerge his toilet in an apocalyptic amount of shit. No, with his huge anus placed slightly off the ridge of the toilet, all of his dump was smashing against the floor of the handicap stall into one titanic pile. He made an effort to keep it aimed toward the empty space; no point in blocking off his own exit, after all. By far his huge shitload was the least property damage inducing of the three. A proud title for sure, on par with being the least destructive tornado to hit a trailer park. Yet, despite this delicate princess cosplayer’s attention to only ruin everything around him and keep his own skin clean, he was the only one to feel a sudden, unmistakably solid hot mass tap against his pretty pink shoes.

“Ah, shoot! I got shit on my heels! Is there a place to wash this stuff off?” Max wailed. 

“We’re in a bathroom, dumbass! Just wash it off in the sink!” Butch complained, now off the floor and inspecting his own outfit while seven inch thick turds smashed out of him and buried his stall. 

“You expect the water to have any pressure after we’re done destroying these toilets!?” Max whined. “It’s ruined for good I’m afraid, I’ll just have to go out and toss it out in the trashcan towards the entrance.”

Max dismounted his reverse seating on the toilet, still actively and explosively defecating into the immense pile several dozen pounds behind him as he moved. He reached for a square of toilet paper, tossing it against the mound out of some semblance of cleanliness. He trotted out of his stall in nothing but his tights, passing by his friends and laying a long line of cable in front of them in his wake. Thankfully, the huge trash can at the end of the bathroom made for a nice back up toilet. Max tossed the ‘ruined’ shoe into the vast tank before unloading the rest of his movement in the same container. He let his friends finish their buddy dump in the bathroom proper by themselves.

Once the first several yards of boyshit had coiled out of him, Rodney felt very little need to push or strain anymore. Even without tensing up, huge crackling masses of scat were effortlessly surging out of him and splattering against the massive mound below. He could comfortably defecate just with the most mild bend in his knees. Perfect! Now he could focus on other things, like his instagram!

Rodney unlocked his phone and set the device to use the front-facing camera. Just like that, he had a perfect mirror of his cute cosplaying face! ...Coupled with the mountain of shit behind him of course. Now, did he take the selfie with or without the massive festering dump behind him? On one end, a few of his followers might get icked out. Oh, but what if the diet pill company saw this and took him up as a spokesperson!? This was too good an opportunity to pass up! He held a peace sign to his face, made sure his inhuman load behind him was well in the shot, and took the photo.

“At #Mumucon with the gang taking a buddy dump! Ryoku cosplay looks great thanks to #SeitnapDietEnhance slimming me down! #Crossplay #Cosplay #MyAssholesNumbLOL”

Rodney posted the photo and looked on at the glass screen in excitement waiting for all his adoring followers toreact. A landslide of replies came in, most of them stunned by his amazing look and the incredible shit pile stacked behind him! Even the creepers seemed to like the dump, given comments like “Shit on me and bury me underneath that pile” and “Oh god fuck I’m fucking cumming from this weird ass shit” were popping up! Maybe he’d have to film this on another toilet as a Patreon extra?

Butch meanwhile was having an immense personal struggle, as weighty and large as the titanic amounts of shit slamming out of him and making his huge butt wobble. Now that he was upright and staring into the mirror… did he get his lipstick right? Like, his interpretation of Miku was suppose to be the Sega-style one from the Project Diva games, but it looked a bit off. Did he use the right shade? Or wait, Project Diva Miku looked like she wasn’t even wearing lipstick! Darn, had Butch really fucked up that bad? Oh, whatever, it still looked fine. Atlus Miku definitely had lipstick on in his references, so all he had to do was darken it a little and make it look like that. Cosplay crisis saved! Butch went right to work fixing his makeup, mostly ignoring the huge pile of human dung of his own creation collapsing on its own weight behind him. 

“Man, Butch, how have you not gotten shit on your wig yet!” Rodney exclaimed. “You’re like, pooping even faster than me and still you’re totally spotless!”

“Good spatial awareness! You learn that shit real quick after a while. Once I wore a dress that dragged on the ground to a con… urgh, total nightmare! Still though, it made me good at feeling out that sorta restrictive movement crap.” Butch explained, ignoring the continuously snaking hyper shit exiting out of him.

Rodney looked back to see just what the two’s work looked like. Their separate piles had become more like one mountainous mass, melding together under the stall walls and one coherent unit at the entrance. By some miracle, a puddle of liquid hadn’t formed underneath it all; apparently they either hadn’t busted the water yet or they’d smothered it with enough firm shit to stifle anything like that. Both of their asses were absolutely hypnotic as they unloaded seemingly boundless quantities of scat. It was hard for Rodney to resist not pranking his friend just a little bit. Rodney tilted his ass slightly to the right and made his huge shit rope tap Butch’s...

“Ew, dude! Don’t touch ropes in public! Save that for the hotel room!” Butch protested, immediately feeling the slight resistance from his shit being knocked into a different trajectory.

“Sorry! It was an accident” Rodney coyly smirked.

Max’s voice came shouting out from the other end of the bathroom, piercing through the cacophony of crackles and farts. “Are you guys almost done? The trash can’s almost full and I don’t want to let my tights touch the dirty bathroom floor anymore!

Rodney took the time to feel out how much was left in him. He honestly wasn’t sure; it sincerely felt like he could keep pooping forever! Yet, he did attempt to flex that old muscle memory to shut his asshole, and his out of control anus responded in turn. The torrent of shit escaping him slowed down gradually over the span of several seconds before it all finally stopped. 

“I… I think I’m done!” Rodney proclaimed.

Butch followed suit shortly after, though with a much more sudden end to his endless dump. He gave one single mighty clench to try and tide the deluge of scat coming out of his. It worked for a second, but soon after his butt flaired back to life and sent one final burst of waste he simply couldn’t control slamming against the impressive pile behind him. Once that last burst was out of the way though, he too seemed fine. 

“I’m good too!” Butch chimed, pulling back up his striped panties.

The trio reconvened at the entrance to the bathroom, Rodney and Butch finally getting a good look at their friend’s work on the trash can. The huge plastic container built to hold extraordinary amounts of paper towels, a container so large that Max probably could have easily fit in comfortably earlier, was ruined. The trash can was piled high to overflowing with Max’s fat steaming solid logs, slowly compressing under their own weight. Max himself though looked no worse for wear. Even after several minutes of passing log after log thicker than his arm, his resilient anus was able to shut back and look completely normal!

“Should we call a janitor or something? I feel like it’ll be a bit difficult for other people to use the bathroom.” Max asked.

Rodney looked back at the destruction the trio had unleashed behind him. “I uh… nah, don’t worry. They’ll figure something out.” 

Finally, everyone was done and ready for the hot and saucy con rave just a few doors down from their peerless bowel destruction! The trio of boys put on their best cat walks as they slowly approached the booming entrance to the party epicenter of the whole convention. This was going to be so fun! Maybe if they were lucky, they’d meet a few cute guys to take back to their hotel room…

Sadly, all those nasty fantasies ran right out of one of the boys’ heads as he felt his stomach suddenly, violently start to quake. Max gripped his two friends by their shoulders to make them aware of his situation.

“Oh, fuck! Actually, I still kinda have to go!” Max complained. “Can we go back?”

“Dude, c’mon!” Butch complained.

“I’m serious! I think I’m going to have an accident if we don’t go back now!” Max begged.

Max apparently wasn’t lying. Just seconds later, one of his explosive farts leaked out between his bouncy boy bottom with a huge noisy rip! Almost instantly, the trio were standing in front of Max’s latest pale green princess haze. Clearly there was a real danger Max might bug bomb the whole party in his hyper gas if they didn’t take precautions

On the other hand though… Rodney had just spent the better part of 15 minutes inside a bathroom letting loose physics-defying quantities of farts and waste. He wanted to have fun already! “Man, I really want to party! Can’t you try your hardest to hold on for a few hours?”

“I uh… urgh… sure.” Max conceded. 

As badly as he had to go, as clear as it was he wasn’t going to make it five minutes into dancing without dousing a bunch of bystanders in a huge fart cloud in a tiny space, Max really didn’t want to weigh his friends down. He gave a swallow and hoped he could hold on for long enough through this whole ordeal. Maybe Rod and Butch would need to go again too and they could all have a nice buddy dump together again?

No sooner had the trio entered the insanity of the poorly lit rave did Max feel his willpower start to run dry. The group only took a few steps into the party before the turtle head to Max’s latest, greatest hyper dump started to poke the back of his panties.

Of course, if the trio were anything, they were nothing but excellent friends. Right as Rodney and Butch saw their friend lose control, they gave a push of their own to make sure he wasn’t the only one dumping insane amounts of ass everywhere. No, they’d face the embarrassment of unloading obscene amounts of shit during a rave, together...


End file.
